Right Here Next to Me
by Trinity Everett
Summary: "They'd had the same conversation nearly every day since they started sharing a bed, but she'd made a point to mock him a little more after they found Indy and the dog adapted to Rick's schedule instead of hers." - Caskett AU, Job AU, a 'Start All Over Again' verse (IndyFic) story.


**Right Here Next to Me**

**A Start All Over Again verse story, set before Monochrome**

* * *

The telltale clack of nails on the hardwood was all the warning she got before the bedroom door swung open wide and Indigo pounced, her front paws landing on Kate's chest with a force that knocked the wind out of her.

"Incoming," Castle called belatedly, the smile evident in his voice.

"Yeah," she breathed, patting Indy's head, easing the dog off her sternum. "Figured that out, thanks."

Her boyfriend chuckled.

"S'too early for this, you know that right?" she asked, though she wasn't sure if she was talking to the dog or to Castle. Maybe both at once. "Just because he's up and moving like some kind of lunatic doesn't mean we need to be."

Her dog didn't seem concerned with her complaints, nosing at the covers and snuffling until Kate opened the blanket and invited her under. "Take your Dad's spot, Indy. Show him what happens when he gets out of bed before the crack of dawn for no reason."

Rick chuckled, used to the tease. They'd had the same conversation nearly every day since they started sharing a bed, but she'd made a point to mock him a little more after they found Indy and the dog adapted to Rick's schedule instead of hers.

"Not no reason," he argued, as always. "Making your coffee is pretty important, Beckett. Also, I had a conference call with Interpol, but we both know your coffee comes first."

She yawned, twisting her head to check the clock. "Sweet as that total lie may be, it's too damn early for coffee."

"Is it?" he asked, shedding his hoodie and dropping it onto the chair beside the bed. "Even for you?"

"On my day off it is," she yawned again, lifting her chin to accept the kiss he pressed to her mouth. "Ask me again in a couple of hours. Come back to bed now."

Gentle fingers traced her cheek. "Okay," he agreed, smiling against her lips.

Indy's head lifted, bumping Rick's chin, breaking them apart. Kate gave a tired laugh, dodging the dog's twisting head.

"Jealous," he murmured, stroking Indy's muzzle. "I gave you kisses outside."

Beckett made a face. "And you came back in and kissed me? Ew."

He grinned, lifting a shoulder. "I wiped off first."

"Mhmm, sure. Just get in the bed."

Her boyfriend grinned again, stealing another kiss before he shimmied out of his sweatpants and slid under the covers beside her and Indy. Kate scooted, tugging Indy with her to give him a little more space to settle down.

Castle closed the distance between them, nudging Indy toward the foot of the bed and tossing a leg over Kate's. She hummed in appreciation at the warm slide of his fingers along her side, pressing back into him, welcoming the tug of sleep.

Just as she felt herself about to slip away, Rick's lips brushed her chin. "You were right; coffee can wait."

She hummed. "Damn right it can."

When she woke again, it was to the bounce and flop of paws navigating around her legs and over her lap, accompanied by the gentle tap of Rick's fingers against the mattress.

"One more hurdle, Indy, and that'll be the course."

Kate huffed a laugh into her pillow. "What are you doing?" she asked, twisting after a moment to see for herself.

Rick grinned, wiggling his fingers for Indigo. "Agility training for the lazy dog. You're our obstacle course."

Oh jeez, he was ridiculous. She reached over, swatting at him.

"Okay, Westminster Dog Show, do you have coffee for me, or what?"

Rick wiggled his eyebrows, leaning over her and lifting a steaming mug from the nightstand, bringing it just under her nose.

"And good morning to you, too," he said, his voice soft and warm, caressing her ears the same way his lips might touch hers. "How'd you sleep?"

Easing herself up, Kate took the mug from his hand, curling her fingers around the ceramic. "Good. Even with the early wake up."

He winced, looking a tad chastised. "Sorry, I forgot today was your day off. I would've made her stay in the other room when we got back from our w-a-l-k if I'd remembered."

Kate sipped her coffee, allowing her eyes to slip shut at the sweetness, savoring the apology.

"God, this is good. You're forgiven."

He chuckled. "Good."

Indy whined, clearly unhappy with the pause in their game. Rick shook his head, patting the mattress for her. "C'mere, Indigo. Let Mommy drink her coffee in peace, then we'll show her the other trick we learned."

Beckett rolled her eyes as Indy cuddled between them. "Are you teaching her tricks or is she teaching you?" She lifted an eyebrow over the rim of her mug.

Her boyfriend snickered, regarding the dog with pride. "Maybe a little of both. She's certainly got me well-trained when it comes to getting her food and treats."

Without looking, Kate's hand crept over the comforter, covering his knee. Her fingers made a sweep along the inside of his leg, delighting in his shiver.

"Mmm, you're pretty trainable," she murmured.

"Tease." He caught her hand, stroking his thumb over the bones of her wrist.

Humming, Kate flipped her hand over, watching as he pressed his palm to hers and wrapped her fingers in an embrace that sent her heart fluttering. She dipped her chin, dropping a kiss on the curve of his shoulder.

He did that to her a lot, made her breath stutter and her world rock with joy, more than she'd ever thought could be possible.

"I love you," she murmured against his skin, knowing he understood her just as easily as if she'd shouted it from the rooftop.

Rick touched his lips to her hair. "Love you too, Kate."

Indigo's head nudged their joined hands, making them both laugh. Kate freed her hand from Castle's, stroking the puppy's ear.

"Yes, we love you, too," she promised, rubbing Indy's head. "Even when you're being an attention hog."

Rick laughed again. "She does it so well, though."

"Mmm, that she does," Kate agreed, sipping her coffee.

"So, given that it _is_ your day off and I only have to make a quick trip into the office tonight to check on things, what would you like to do today?"

She tilted her head, rubbing a hand down Indigo's side, scratching her belly. "Well, I need to do some laundry, but other than that I'm good with whatever. Maybe some time in the park? Let Indy burn off some of her crazy energy somewhere other than on the bed."

Her boyfriend's head bobbed in easy agreement, his hand joining hers on Indy's belly. The pup's foot twitched, her tongue lolling out with each scratch of Rick's nails.

"That sounds perfect. We should get lunch while we're out."

Kate hummed, leaning into him. "Or an early dinner, if you need to go in for a while."

With their schedules, dinner out was a luxury they rarely got to indulge in, so she would take the opportunity to have a real date with her boyfriend when she got it.

Rick dropped a quick kiss to her forehead. "I'd like that."

"Me too," she said. "We can pick somewhere with a patio, so we don't have to bring her back here first. Unless you just want to come back and primp a little bit."

Castle gasped, looking offended. "Me?"

"Mhmm, don't think I don't notice that you have more hair product in the bathroom than I do." She grinned, knocking a kiss to his chin.

"I like to look nice."

Lifting her hand, she patted his cheek. "You do, baby. You look more than nice."

He grinned, rubbing Indy's chest. "I think I'll be fine not coming back here first. So, a place with a patio for dinner is perfect. That way she won't feel left out."

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" she teased, tapping the puppy's snout, snickering at the way Indy chased her hand. "Yeah, we're talking about you. So that's the plan for today: spend some time in the park, and then while Daddy's at work, we'll come home and maybe I'll read if you'll let me."

Rick's lips brushed her neck, nipping gently. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to hurry home and distract you from that."

Kate leaned into his kiss. "Mmm, I'm looking forward to it already. In fact, if you wanted to shoo her out… you could distract me right now."

He was already up and leading Indy out of the bedroom.

* * *

_Prompt from anonymous: Does this look like a baby Indy? I can't be sure, but if it does to you, maybe you can use it for Fluffy Friday or for inspiration for a prequel to Monochrome (hint hint) :P . twitter KatBarrell/ status/ 878605143100596224_

_Hi Anon! I'm sorry it has, once again, taken me forever to post a longer Indy fic, but if you're still reading, I hope you like this!_

_Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story._

_Other fics in the Start All Over Again verse: Monochrome, Start All Over Again, We Were Something New  
_


End file.
